Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique of performing registration between images.
Description of the Related Art
In imaging diagnosis using medical images, a doctor performs diagnosis while comparing images captured by a plurality of image capturing apparatuses (modalities) and the like. Since, however, postures and shapes of an object differ between images, identification of a lesion region and comparison are difficult. Thus, registration between a plurality of images is attempted.
As a method of performing registration between a plurality of images, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-142974 discloses a technique of manually providing a set of pieces of corresponding points information between images, and performs interactive registration by using the corresponding points group as constraints.
However, for example, a registration algorithm based on iterative calculation may require an enormous calculation cost (calculation amount). When such algorithm requiring an enormous calculation cost is used for registration, a long waiting time is needed every time a corresponding points group is set, thereby degrading the convenience.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and provides an image processing technique capable of reducing a waiting time to obtain a registration result.